


and i'll meet you in eden

by jeserai



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeserai/pseuds/jeserai
Summary: Reluctantly, Adora pulls away, but Catra stubbornly follows, curling further into Adora and lying with her head pillowed on Adora’s chest. She can’t possibly be comfortable twisted up like this, but Catra doesn’t move, so Adora doesn’t either. And finally, finally, Catra whispers, “I’ve always loved you, Adora. I just didn’t have the words for it.”
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 224





	and i'll meet you in eden

Apparently, being the person that defeated Horde Prime and saved the universe from being destroyed makes you  _ very  _ popular at parties. It’s the first real celebration since the Horde’s defeat—a ball thrown in honor of the galaxy’s newfound freedom—and really, it’s just a chance for diplomats and royals from distant planets to meet their savior.

As Catra was the one to come up with the idea of having a ball before leaving Etheria, Adora is now  _ pretty  _ sure this whole thing is just an excuse for everyone to see the two of them together.

Not that Adora’s complaining. It’s been months since they’ve had any real time together, what with all of the work that has to be done now. Adora and Glimmer have been travelling throughout Etheria to reassure the people that things will return back to normal, Entrapta and Bow have been communicating with far off planets, and Catra and the other princesses have been following Glimmer and Adora’s tracks and delivering food and supplies to the places that need it most.

So yeah, when Catra suggested that they have a ball, she pretty much got a unanimous agreement. Because while this—their private, whispered conversations late at night—is good, and while Adora’s heart still skips a beat at just the sight of Catra and the sound of her voice through the communication pad, and while most nights they spend in silence, just staring at each other until one of them drifts off to sleep...Adora  _ misses  _ Catra, more than she can even put in words. 

And now, finally, she has Catra  _ here,  _ just on the other side of her bedroom door, and Adora can’t even bring herself to move. It’s not that she’s  _ scared,  _ it’s just—it’s been so long, and what if Catra doesn’t want her anymore?

Catra’s second knock startles Adora out of her thoughts, and before she can start spiraling in worry again, Adora strides to the door and throws it open, heart in her throat. And there stands Catra, looking just as nervous as Adora feels. Her hand is still half-raised as if to knock again, and slowly, she reaches out, all of the fondness in her eyes calming the quick beat of Adora’s heart.

“Hey, Adora,” she says, and her voice is soft and warm and she is  _ here _ — “you coming?”

It isn’t until Adora takes Catra’s hand that the realization sinks in, that she’s really, really  _ here.  _ After so many long months spent apart, Adora can finally feel Catra’s hand in hers, can finally hold her close, can finally…

When Adora glances back up at Catra, she sees that her cheeks are scorched pink, and she’s sure that they’ve come to the same conclusion. But Catra does not move to kiss her, so Adora does not either.

“I missed you,” Adora finally manages to say, and Catra squeezes her hand tight in quiet agreement.

“Let’s get going before Sparkles starts freaking out, princess.”

“What, no dramatic entrance?”

“Hey, I’ve got the savior of the  _ galaxy _ on my arm, pretty sure that’s dramatic enough.”

Adora rolls her eyes and scoffs, but allows Catra to lead her to the ballroom. The ball is in full swing already, but they somehow manage to slip in unannounced, and with one arm wrapped snug around Adora’s waist, they begin to cross the dance floor as people begin to turn their way. The more eyes land on them and the more people begin to whisper, the tighter Catra’s hand gets around Adora’s waist. When Adora sneaks a glance her way, Catra is still smiling, but it is tense now, very obviously fake—and just a few months ago, she would’ve lashed out without a thought, but now…

“I’m proud of you,” Adora murmurs. She’s proud of Catra for a lot of things, and she knows that this hasn’t exactly been easy, and that they both still have a long way to go, but they’re  _ together  _ now, and Adora knows without a shadow of a doubt that they’ll be fine now. More than fine, even.

“Don’t get all sappy on me now, princess,” Catra replies, but the tension has bled away from her face and she lets go of Adora’s waist for just a moment, to reach for her hand and squeeze it tight. And she doesn’t let go, even as most of the crowd around them begins to whisper and stare outright. Already, Adora feels just a bit nervous, but Catra’s thumb rubs across her knuckles in a soothing gesture and she follows along as Catra takes a slow, deep breath.

“Hey. Just focus on me, okay? It’s just me and you.”

It’s not exactly  _ true... _ Adora can feel other people’s gazes on them, on  _ her,  _ but Catra squeezes her hand again and Adora tries to focus on her girlfriend as a slow waltz begins to play. Catra’s grin is warm and soft as she slides both hands around Adora—one holding her hand, the other resting low on her waist—and begins to lead them in a gentle, swaying dance.

Their dance is so like before and so  _ different  _ at the same time; here, there is no tension bleeding out beneath the tenderness. Here, Adora allows herself to sink fully into Catra, tucking her face into her neck and trusting her to guide them. Here, Adora  _ knows  _ she is loved, knows that Catra loves her just the same.

She honestly never thought she would be able to have  _ this,  _ least of all with Catra of all people, but she is beyond awed at the way everything has turned out, that Catra wants and loves and trusts her, even after so many years and the long wars they’ve had to face together and apart.

“I love you,” Adora whispers into the curve of Catra’s neck. It is just for her to hear, a quiet admission that they’ve said perhaps millions of times already.

And Catra does hear: she pulls Adora just a bit closer, drops a kiss against Adora’s forehead, whispers a quiet, “I love you too,” as Adora’s heart warms and softens like honey.

When the song finally ends, Catra reluctantly steps away from Adora, even if it is only to give her a customary bow. It is only then, in the sudden wave of applause and cheers, that Adora realizes that the floor has been cleared, the first dance seemingly reserved just for them.

Fitting, she can’t help thinking, the first dance for the savior of the galaxy, and the girl she loves.

When Catra reaches out, Adora takes her hand and they begin to walk—side by side, close as can be—through the crowd, bidding diplomats and princesses and common people good evening alike. There are familiar faces in the crowd, but most of them are not, and Adora is suddenly  _ very  _ grateful for Glimmer’s advice: “Adora, trust me, just look around at everyone, nod, smile and wave and you’ll be fine!”

And then they spot their friends, and Catra begins to nudge Adora towards them before she can get caught up in yet another conversation about magic, and Etheria, and the defeat of Horde Prime. By the time they reach their friends, Catra’s smile has twisted into something that could almost be called a snarl, and even Adora is beginning to feel tired of giving the same speech over and over.

But just the sight of their friends smiling back at them, dressed up and  _ here,  _ is a welcome change, and Catra and Adora fold into the loose circle, giving hugs and hellos as if it’s been months, which—it may very well have been.

Somehow, it feels like it’s been even longer.

And now, with Glimmer on one side of her, and Catra on the other, and all of the rest of her friends around her, Adora  _ finally _ feels ready to handle this ball, and what she has planned for after.

Catra looks much better too, despite the way she’s scowling at Scorpia, who now has her wrapped up  _ tight  _ in a crushing hug _.  _ But her irritation is giving way to laughter, and through gritted teeth and a wobbling smile, she says, “ _ Scorpia— _ ”

“I know, I know! I just got so excited!” Scorpia lets go of Catra, and returns to melt into Perfuma’s side in the way that makes Adora’s heart  _ warm,  _ “it’s been so long since we’ve all been together! And you both look so  _ good,  _ and—”

“It’s  _ fine,  _ it’s fine. I’m not mad, I just...it’s overwhelming. I don’t like being watched like this.”

“Remember our breathing exercises!” Perfuma chimes in. She gives Catra a soft, warm smile, one that, after a moment, Catra mirrors.

“Thanks, Perfuma. For—well. Everything.”

“Oh, of course! That’s what friends are for, Catra!”

“Speaking of friends,” Glimmer starts, “we’ve got company coming, act  _ natural,  _ Adora.”

Before Adora can ask what she’s talking about, someone taps her shoulder, and when Adora spins around, she sees a small group of girls, practically starry-eyed and giggling. “You’re...you’re  _ the  _ She-ra, right?” one of them asks Adora. It’s as if the rest of her friends don’t even exist, and Catra begins to bristle, but Scorpia and Perfuma lead her away before she can say anything else, and Bow and Glimmer loudly announce that they’re getting snacks, and Adora is left all alone. The girls don’t even look like they’ve noticed.

“Um—yeah. That’s me!”

“My friend wants your autograph, but she was too shy to say anything, so she made me ask. Is that okay? We brought you some cake too, homemade!” One of the girls holds up a neatly wrapped package, and okay, honestly, besides the cool sword and the awesome hair and the  _ muscles, this  _ is one of the best parts about being She-ra.

Adora grins and nods, accepting both the package of cake and the pen and paper. Before she even opens her mouth, one of the girls is spun around by another, and Adora places the paper on her back and carefully writes her name and adds a little doodle of her sword. After countless thank yous and giggles, the girls finally leave, and Adora scans the crowd to find her traitorous friends again. There is Perfuma, dancing with Mermista, and there’s Glimmer and Bow, dutifully checking out the snack tables, and there is Scorpia, talking animatedly to Sea Hawk, but where...

_ There  _ she is. On the second floor balcony with Entrapta stands Catra, and as their gazes meet, Adora feels a little wave of deja-vu shudder down her spine. But then, she remembers all that has changed between them, and she smiles and waves, because this time at least, they’re all on the same side.

Catra waves back, a crooked little grin quirking at the corners of her lips, and if Adora didn’t know any better, she’d think that they’re on the exact same wavelength once again.

But before Adora can make her way over to her girlfriend, she’s stopped by an unfamiliar group of diplomats from Eternia. They have questions, they say, about the defeat of Horde Prime, about She-ra, about magic. And Adora answers them all, politely if impatiently, Catra at the corner of her eye until, with a little shake of her head, she slips away. And then comes another group of people, and another, and by the time Adora finally manages to escape the crowd, it feels like hours have passed, and if  _ one more person  _ asks to see the mighty She-ra before Adora can find her girlfriend, she’s going to  _ lose it. _

Thankfully, Glimmer must see her inner turmoil, or maybe the mingling has just gone on long enough, because she teleports to the throne and gets everyone’s attention with a pink tinted sphere of magic that she casts towards the ceiling, illuminating the area around her and dimming the rest of the lights all at once.

“Attention, diplomats, princesses, and people of the galaxy! Welcome to our first annual ball celebrating the defeat of the Horde; we hope you’re enjoying your time and getting to know your newest allies—”

And finally, with everyone’s attention turned away from her, Adora manages to slip from the throne room, closing the giant door shut behind her as quietly as she can. There is no sign of Catra in the halls, but from the very beginning, Catra’s  _ always  _ been the best at hiding, and Adora is sure down to her angel bones that that habit has not changed with time.

So she tries to think like Catra: where would she go when upset? Somewhere high, somewhere private, somewhere hard to get to—especially in a gown like the one Adora is wearing now. But that thought comes second to making sure that her love is okay, and so Adora starts back towards their room, first to grab the tiny velvet box she’d hidden under her side of the bed, then to the library where Catra’s found a second home. She enjoys the books, and the quiet, but there is also a huge window—and outside that window is a narrow ledge that someone either very daring or very stupid could hoist themself up on to sit on the roof of the castle.

Adora’s lost count of the amount of times she’s found Catra up there, reading or napping or just taking in the peace of the land, and  _ bingo.  _ When she leans out of the window and pears up, she sees the familiar tip of Catra’s tail dangling over the edge of the roof.

“I’m coming up,” she calls out. No answer, but her tailtip flicks to show that she’s heard, so Adora reaches for the ledge and pulls herself up, meeting Catra’s frown with a soft smile. “Hey there.”

“Hey, Adora,” Catra mutters. She leans back to lay down, both eyes closed, staying still and silent as Adora shuffles up next to her and lays down as well so that their sides are pressed together, all the way from their toes to their shoulders. After a long moment, Adora shifts onto her side, curling into Catra as best she can, and after another beat, Catra mirrors her, facing Adora and frowning curiously at her in the low evening light.

“What are you doing out here?” she asks in a whisper of a voice.

Adora huffs and shakes her head, reaching out to trace the soft curve of Catra’s cheek and down. Her fingertips brush against the soft of her lips as she tries to think of a better way to say it, but all that comes out is, “You’re out here.”

Catra shakes her head, but she’s tilted into Adora’s touch, and there is a smile in her voice now. “That’s stupid. You’re stupid.”

“Yeah, well...the party is stupid without you.”

“It’s for  _ you  _ though...you deserve something like this, Adora.”

“It’s for She-ra, not  _ me.  _ Adora couldn’t defeat the Horde, much less Horde Prime. The party—”

“Is for  _ you.  _ She-ra defeated Horde Prime, but you gave everyone—you gave  _ me,  _ even—hope. That’s what this is for more than anything: hope that we can...be happy, and free of the darkness around us, that we don’t need powers to be great. That was all  _ you. _ ”

Adora’s breath catches in her throat at the earnestness in Catra’s voice, at how much love she has, all for  _ her.  _ Not for She-ra, but for Adora. For  _ her. _ And all of a sudden, she  _ has _ to know, and the question comes tumbling out: “When did you realize you were—that you liked me?”

Catra stiffens for a moment, then relaxes as she lets out a long breath, reaching for Adora’s hand to hold and rubbing the pad of her thumb against Adora’s knuckles. It’s still kind of an odd gesture for them, one that Adora is sure will always make her melt, because they’re still getting used to  _ this,  _ to being able to be affectionate and tender and loving so  _ openly.  _ To loving and being loved the same.

“I...I’ve always known how I felt, I just—how could I  _ not  _ love you? You were always so...strong and brave and warm, even when you were acting like an idiot. I kinda liked that side of you too, you know...” Catra trails off and then props herself up with an arm, staring down at Adora, brows furrowed, lower lip caught between her teeth. She looks torn, like she wants to say something more, but she remains silent, unmoving, and like this, with Catra so close, it’s hard to breathe, hard to think, hard to do anything but stare back. Adora has long since memorized Catra’s face down to the smallest of details, but every day, she somehow notices something new: the slight crook in the tip of her nose, and how her freckles are scattered across her cheeks like the stars that shine above them.

Tonight, Catra wears a circlet of gold to match Adora’s, and oh, just above it, there is a tiny hairline scar, long since faded. Adora wants to kiss it, wants to pull Catra down and kiss her tender, but the adoration in Catra’s gaze keeps her still and quiet in her arms. Catra’s hair is starting to grow out again and it curls against her shoulders as she stares down at Adora unblinking. Somehow, Adora knows that she is trying to memorize her as well.

And then the expression on her face softens and melts somehow further, and she leans down to press their foreheads together as the tip of her tail wraps itself around Adora’s wrist as if attempting to bring them somehow closer together. As a rumbling purr begins to start up, Adora finally feels free of the spell Catra has placed on her, and she reaches up with one hand to cup Catra’s cheek in her hand, bringing her closer just enough for a slow, gentle kiss. Catra all but melts into her and Adora knows she’s not much better, can feel her heart pounding in her chest, so loud and quick that for a moment, she fears it will beat its way out of her chest.

Reluctantly, Adora pulls away, but Catra stubbornly follows, curling further into Adora and lying with her head pillowed on Adora’s chest. She can’t possibly be comfortable twisted up like this, but Catra doesn’t move, so Adora doesn’t either. And finally, finally, Catra whispers, “I’ve always loved you, Adora. I just didn’t have the words for it.”

Adora’s heart stutters hard and it hits her all at once that this, this moment—it’s one of those perfect moments, where everything just feels  _ right,  _ and— “Catra, I’ve...been talking to Spinnerella a lot recently. About her relationship, and ours, and I wanted to wait until I could get you something—like. Glimmer and Bow’s earrings, or Spinnerella and Netossa’s necklaces, but I just. I want to  _ stay  _ with you, in a forever kind of way, and I love  _ this,  _ but I want more—”

“Just  _ ask  _ me, idiot,” Catra interrupts. There is no bite in her voice and she’s all but breathless, her hand trembling as she twines their fingers together, and Adora wants to protest, to say that she had a  _ plan.  _ That they’d have a dinner party, that she’d take Catra away towards the end of the night, that she’d tell Catra just how  _ much  _ she meant to her and how much love she had for her, that she’d show Catra the necklaces that would symbolize their love, that she’d ask then, but— “Ask me, Adora. Please ask me.”

“Marry me, Catra. Will you—”

“ _ Yes,  _ Adora, yes I’ll marry you.”

Adora’s hands tremble as she takes out the tiny box and opens it for Catra to see, and they tremble as Catra twists around so she can put the necklace around her neck, and they tremble as Adora cups Catra’s cheeks in her hands to kiss her soft and wipe away her tears as they begin to fall.

“I never thought…” Catra starts, stops, shakes her head. But Adora already knows, and feels just the same. It hits her every day without fail, that this isn’t a dream, or a fantasy, that it’s  _ real.  _ That the love she feels is returned, that they can be tender and soft with each other, that they can show their love day after day until forever.  _ Forever. _

“Catra...we’re going to have this forever. We’re going to be together forever, and—” As she speaks, Catra catches Adora’s face with both hands, and after a long moment spent just staring at her with that familiar lovestruck, incredulous, giddy smile, Catra finally leans in and kisses the laugh from Adora’s lips before it can even finish bubbling up, kisses the tears from her cheeks as they begin roll down, kisses the tears from her cheeks as they begin roll down, kisses her again, again, again.

**Author's Note:**

> im on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeserai_) and [tumblr](https://jeserai.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
